


Anything.

by kyn24601



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyn24601/pseuds/kyn24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Episode 6 we see Three about to space Five after finding her stowed away.  This is one possible way that could have ended. </p>
<p>At first she didn’t hear him.  The beating of her heart drowned out anything else but the desperate situation that she was in.  About to be spaced and with TJ still hurt and probably dying.  Oh god, if she didn’t get back to TJ soon…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this scenario popped into my head during the Episode. This is not a crew that you'd want to catch you sneaking about their ship. Unfortunately, Five got caught by Three - who is really not an angel. So - how did Five get out of the airlock?
> 
> Contains non-con - warnings be had people.

At first she didn’t hear him. The beating of her heart drowned out anything else but the desperate situation that she was in. About to be spaced and with TJ still hurt and probably dying. Oh god, if she didn’t get back to TJ soon…

“Hey! Did you hear me?” A sharp crack brought her back and she looked up and met the eyes of the man on the other side of the airlock door. He had banged on the door with the butt of his rifle and watched her jump, sneer still firmly in place. This time she heard him.

“Take it off.” 

“What? I don’t -“

“You said you’d do anything if I just let you out.” He raked his eyes down her body and she shied away trying to make herself smaller. His easy grin not matching the coldness in his eyes, he said “So, little stowaway. Take. It. Off.”

When she didn’t immediately move, he struggled and reached for the panel.

“No!” With desperation fueling her, she began pulling off her clothing. Off went her clothing one by one until she was left in only her undershirt and faded shorts. Seeing the look in his eyes, those damn cold eyes, she went to take off the last of her clothes but her fingers hesitated and began to shake. 

Ah, come on! Don’t be that way! You want to keep breathing? You need to be valuable and useful, and how can I see that when you’re all covered up?”

“I’m really good with electronics and computers, I could…”

“Yep, I’m sure you are the bees knees; however, that isn’t something that I need right now.” He hit the panel and the inner door unlocked and began to open. The relief that she should feel wasn’t there, only the certainty that things were going to get worse. When the door was open, he walked through into the chamber. She began edging away from him but soon ran out of space and her back hit the wall. He stopped only a bit away, crowded so close to her that she could feel the heat of his body and see the tiny freckles across his nose. 

“Down”. His voice so quiet that it was almost a whisper. With one huge hand on her shoulder, he pushed her down until she was kneeling in front of him. The metal grate of the floor bit into her knees but she didn’t dare complain. She kept watching his face, watching for some sign that he would just start laughing and let her walk away, but there was no laughter in his eyes. She knew what she had to do.

Virgin she was not. Anyone who lived on the street had an idea what happened between two people. She was one of the lucky ones, she had always managed to avoid having to trade favors for credits or food but she had seen too many others, desperate and hungry, go down that road. She pulled her eyes away from his and focused them on the front of his pants, already half tented. With a deep breath and an internal plea to get through this without crying, she opened the front of this pant. His half hard cock was easy to get out and was larger than she had expected from the baseness of his personality. Eyes firmly on his cock, she used both of her hands to stroke him. She ran her thumb over the head and spread the precum around, trying to slick up his cock. She ignored the panting above her and was just beginning to get hopeful that maybe, maybe I can just get him off without…

“Put it in your mouth, it is too dry for a hand job.” His voice had dropped in timbre and the low gravelly voice almost startled her. She continued to stroke him but stopped when the cold metal of his handgun touched her head.

“You don’t ignore me little stowaway. You are going to open that pretty little mouth, suck down my cock like it is your favorite piece of candy, and then you are going to swallow anything that I give you, understand?” Tears pricking at her eyes, she nodded and opened her mouth.

“Good girl. Also, should you even think of harming me know that I won’t space you.” He tilted her chin up and her eyes met his. “I will in fact, keep you for a very long time.” She nodded again and he let her head drop down.

She opened her mouth and concentrated on trying to finish this as quickly as possible. Her tongue circled the head of his penis and dipped to slit, trying to stimulate him as much as possible. Her hands ran up and down his shaft, gently pulling and tugging. One hand moved to his balls and gentle began to massage them. His panting increased and he began to thrust into her mouth. Harder and harder he went and he began to slam into the back of her throat. With a shout he came and her mouth filled with his cum. 

Not willing to risk it, she swallowed and tried not to gag. He stood leaning against the wall, one arm braced with his eyes shut, trying to catch his breath. She eased back off her aching knees, the mesh pattern firmly embed in her knees. 

He opened his eyes, looked down, and smiled again. “Now, why don’t we try this with you on your back?”

“Marcus!” A deep shout came from down the corridor and the man, Marcus, swore.

“Fuck! Time to get back to work.” And Marcus moved away from her, to the doorway.

Another man, tall, Black, and just as scary appeared at the doorway. He did a double take when he saw her sitting almost entirely naked, clothes strewn on the floor, and with a tear stained face.

“Who the fuck is this Marcus!” He pointed at her. “And why in the hell is she sitting naked in our airlock!”

Marcus threw up his hands, “Whoa there Jones, she’s a stowaway. I was just interrogating her for some information. “ 

Jones glared at him, “And what did you find out?”

Marcus shrugged. “Inconclusive, I’ll probably need to interrogate her again soon.” He turned and surveyed her again. She had begun to pull some of her clothing to her, clutching it against her chest, and not looking at either of the two men. 

“You’re due on your section and do you really want Portia to find out you’ve been screwing around instead of getting ready for the job? Go. Now.” Jones pointed out to the corridor. 

Marcus started to leave and then turned back, “What about the stowaway?”

“I got this. Go.” 

Marcus laughed, “Have fun Jonesie. Probably the last we’ll have in a while.” And then he was gone, whistling down the corridor.

Jones looked at her and she dared to look at him. Big and scary, who the hell were these people?

He started to reach for her…

“Please.” Her voiced cracked, from pent up emotion and from Marcus’s rough handling but her fear came through.

He stopped and pulled his hand back. “Look at me please.” His voice was gentle.

She looked up and met his eyes. They were softer than she thought and held some quiet and reserved concern. 

“Are you hurt?” She shook her head, still watching Jones. 

He nodded, “Okay, you get dressed and we’ll get you checked out in medical – just in case.” He then turned. Not fully around but enough that he could only see her out of the corner of his eye. She took what was offered and scrambled to put on her clothing. Finally, with everything in place, Jones turned back around and gestured for her to leave the airlock. 

He step the pace and began heading down one of the corridors, she fell behind him. “You unfortunately picked the wrong ship to stowaway on. We’re not nice people but I’m sorry that happened to you. ” He didn’t turn to look at her as he said it. 

He opened the door the medical bay, where she had first met Marcus, and waved her in. “We’ll get you patched up and then we’ll go talk with the crew about what happens next.”

“Thank you.” Again her voice cracked but it was a little stronger this time. Jones looked up.

She tried again, “Thank you for…” For what? Stopping Marcus? Not joining in? For being nice? For not spacing me? “Just, thank you.” Jones nodded.

“I am sorry, that shouldn’t have happened.” He looked down at his clenching hands. “It won’t happen again.” Seeing the look of determination on his face, she believed him.


End file.
